<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make My Wish Come True by Marshmalloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830043">Make My Wish Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween'>Marshmalloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, A tiny bit, Dominant Steve Rogers, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Shower, NSFW, Naive Reader, porn with a bit of plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas, and Steve Rogers has a wish that a certain woman can make it come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for thatfanficstuff or kdcollinsauthor (on tumblr) 3K ‘Brand New You’ writing challenge! Also my first attempt writing Steve Rogers omg 😳 and also Dark Steve (I blame a lot of talented fanfic writer for making me obsessed with Dark Steve). However, I don’t think this story will be that dark, but defo have a bit dom/sub undertone too (I am trying okay 😘). Thank you to the lovely beckzorz for helping me with this piece, both betaing and give me some advice ❤️ also @jtargaryen18 for looking at my first draft. As always, comment and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It’s the end of the third week of December. The weather in New York City is very cloudy, like your mood at the moment. Activities in the form of tiny little traffic lights, yellow cars honking at each other while the swarm of people walking looks like ants, that can be seen from up here. That’s typically what happens if your office is on the 49th floor. A heavy sigh escapes you as you continue to scroll down the text messages from your mom. </p>
<p>“You must be in a terrible mood. I heard you sighing three times in the past 39 minutes.”</p>
<p>You flinch when you hear your boss talking to you.</p>
<p>“I know I can be a drama queen sometimes, but really, what happened, kid?” There is a concern in Tony’s big brown eyes, his forehead slightly churned as if he was thinking hard.</p>
<p>“There is nothing to be worried about, Mr. Stark.” You smile at him. He has been an excellent boss to you. Well, your actual boss is Pepper Potts, but your work mostly involves Avengers PR related things.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll let it slide for now. Don’t hesitate to tell Pepper or me if you need anything, okay?” He winks at you. You can’t help but appreciate it with a little giggle. </p>
<p>The door that divides your office and Pepper’s suddenly opens. The silhouette of two people walking in can be seen from the opposite wall from your table.</p>
<p>“Tony.” A familiar voice made Tony turn around, a big smile, or rather a mischievous smile, decorated his face.</p>
<p>“Hey… here they are. My favorite old man!” Tony hugs Steve Rogers, or Captain America, enthusiastically. There is a scowl on Steve’s face, but he smiles in the end. </p>
<p>“Hey bird brain, how’s life treating you lately?”</p>
<p>Sam Wilson smiles at Tony and hugs him. “At least I still can fly around now, while you are just a devoted playboy.”</p>
<p>Tony gave Sam a mock hurt look after laughing with the other superhero. “That is fine; I am content being Pepper’s slave as long as she wants me. Okay, gentlemen meeting starts in 5 minutes.” Tony ushers both Steve and Sam to the main meeting room.</p>
<p>“Come on, kid, chop-chop.”</p>
<p>You’re stunned when Tony calls you. It’s a bit embarrassing when he calls you kid. But you are glad he’s never done that when it wasn’t with Pepper or the Avengers. </p>
<p>You hit Sam on the shoulder when he gives you that knowing smile and curtly smile at Steve. </p>
<p>You have worked with the Avengers for the past two years as Pepper’s PA and knew most of them personally, except Steve Rogers. You have a massive crush on Captain America, and it’s hard for you to be friendly with him without him being suspicious. </p>
<p>No one knows about your crush on him. Steve doesn’t know it, at least. Sam Wilson, on the other hand, can see right through you. You made him promise not to spill any information to Captain America. Now that you think about it, Natasha might also know. She always gives you that mischievous smile every time all the Avengers have PR meetings with you. She always makes you sit next to Steve, and it always backfires because you always avoid Steve. Once, you got a kicked puppy face from Steve for your efforts.</p>
<p>It’s not without reason. When you’d first started working with Pepper, it was love at first sight when you met him. Silly, you know. But how could you not? Steve had been wearing that too-snug red sweater with khaki pants, the same one he’s wearing now, his face clean-shaven and hair parting to the left side of his sculptured face. His blue eyes were curious when he saw you as he introduced himself to you. You can feel his big, warm right hand when he shook yours, and you needed to remain professional. What you’d wanted to do was just jump into his arms and kiss him senseless.</p>
<p>The moment hadn’t lasted long. A blonde with long hair had put her hands on Steve’s biceps. Sharon Carter, the niece of Peggy Carter, Steve’s first love. You had googled him before, definitely not stalking him since every information of his past was there in the museum exhibit. After the snap, you’d heard that Steve came back from the past, preferring to live in the present. Probably to be with Sharon. </p>
<p>A nudge from Sam makes you come back to present and instantly put on your professional face to the meeting board.</p>
<p>“Apologies, shall we begin? We have a New Year’s charity on the 31st of December. It will be on Tuesday night.” This is the second year you’ve handled the New Year’s Eve charity event for the Avengers. Pepper had entrusted you with several of the events since last year. After the battle against Thanos, civilians really put the Avengers in their hearts, and your job is basically maintaining their public appearances and images. It’s not hard, really. Although sometimes they can be a pain in the ass to handle. Mainly Sam and Bucky. </p>
<p>The meeting doesn’t last long. After several new ideas from Tony, you wrap up the meeting. You promise to send a follow-up email regarding the charity in the evening before the weekend starts. </p>
<p>“Sam…” you hush a little at the Falcon after all of you exit the meeting room. Steve and Tony are still talking near your table, so you try to be as discreet as possible.</p>
<p>“What’s up, kid?” </p>
<p>“Stop calling me that!” you protest.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He puts his hands up in the air, in a white flag gesture.</p>
<p>You hesitate, concerned. Including Sam in your plan isn’t a good move. But you decide it’s worth a try.</p>
<p>“Are…you busy next week?” His left eyebrow arches at your question, so you continue. “Can you be my fake boyfriend for a couple of days this Christmas? My parents wanted me to bring this boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Sam is laughing so hard it makes you wince. Definitely not a good idea, you think.</p>
<p>“What happened, really? I am honored to be your fake…aww.” You quickly pinch him to shut up, afraid that Steve and Tony might accidentally hear what you’re saying to Sam.</p>
<p>“I said to my mom that I have a boyfriend.” You sigh, regretting it. Sam doesn’t cut you off, so you continue. “My mom has been trying to set me up on a date this past year, and I hate it.” </p>
<p>“Why are you asking me? You can ask St—”</p>
<p>You punch Sam without thinking, glaring daggers at him. You can’t risk Sam blurting Steve’s name when Steve is less than ten feet away.</p>
<p>“Aww. Chill out, woman.What do I get if I agreed to be your fake boyfriend?”</p>
<p>You can finally see some light in this whole situation.</p>
<p>“I will set you up on a date with Ellie from accounting. I know you like her, and she is single. You’re her type, from what I know.” </p>
<p>Sam perked up at the possibility of going on a date with Ellie. You know Ellie has a crush on Sam, but you didn’t tell him that. </p>
<p>“So, I believe Tony, I mean Mr. Stark, will give us a day off starting from Tuesday, Sam…?” Sam’s facial expressions change a little bit when he looking over past your shoulder. You are not sure what happened as he casually smiles at you.</p>
<p>“Sorry kid, I… I don’t think I can do it.” </p>
<p>You scrunch up your nose at his sudden disinterest. “I thought you would help me?” An unexpected disappointment clear on your face. </p>
<p>“I want to, believe me, but…but Bucky and Natasha and I already have plans to visit Las Vegas. But you can still ask for the other bachelor available in the room.” </p>
<p>A sudden warmth crawls up from your neck to your cheeks. You definitely can’t ask Steve Rogers to be your fake boyfriend. </p>
<p>“I will pass. I will skip Christmas this year.” You’re ready to go home and enjoy a hot bath.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to give the old man a chance?”</p>
<p>“Sam, I can’t. I don’t want to make a fool of myself.” You can’t help but blurt it out. </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Sam, we aren’t that close, to begin with. Don’t you know I’ll make a bigger fool out of myself in front of him than ever?” You are afraid that your small voice is getting louder and louder.</p>
<p>“Did you ever think that he might be interested in you?” </p>
<p>Did Sam really think you will buy this?</p>
<p>“No, Sam. First, there is Sharon, and I am nowhere near Sharon or the Carter clan level. I am just a mere mortal, not a superhero.” You can’t help but giving him a wry smile. “Okay. I think I need to head back to the tower. I am pretty exhausted. Have fun in Las Vegas! I will visit Nat first before she leaves me to have fun with you guys.” </p>
<p>You leave Sam and walk to your table. You turn off your desktop and put all of your items in your handbag. </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, have a good weekend.” You smile politely at them and leave the office.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Steve was ecstatic when he was called to a meeting at Tony’s offices. He had kept an eye on Tony’s – or actually Pepper’s – PA since last year. He liked her a lot. He might even be a little obsessed with her. The downside is, she didn’t like him, or so he thought.</p>
<p>It started when he came back after the snap. After the battle with Thanos, Steve finally had a taste of what it would be like if he stayed. A life with Peggy was the thing he always wanted, or what he believed he wanted. </p>
<p>Steve ultimately decided to come back to the present because he remembers what Peggy said to him a couple of years ago. He thinks he has moved on, so he came back. </p>
<p>Next, there was Sharon. He had kissed her. To be fair, he felt guilty. He didn’t want to pursue a relationship with her because of that voice in his head that screamed she is your wife’s niece and that makes you her uncle! </p>
<p>There was always this debate in his head, but he realized it was a different parallel world whatsoever, and he is willing to try. It’s not a smooth one. First, Sharon was elated when she saw him, but there was a hesitation when she knew that Steve was with her aunt in the parallel world.</p>
<p>She kept questioning Steve’s motives to be with her, but other times she’d clung to him non-stop. It made Steve exhausted. Sharon always guilt tripped him every time there is a gala or some sort of charity event that all the Avengers are expected to attend. And when Sharon wanted Steve to move in with her after only 6 months of actually dating post-Thanos, they had several disagreements. It ended with Sharon asking for a break. Steve gladly agreed. </p>
<p>After the break-up, Steve thought it would be easy getting closer to Pepper’s PA. Tony always addressed her as a kid like he always addressed Peter. From what Steve knows, it’s actually more because this is her actual first job outside her parent’s intervention. She is smart, Steve likes that she knows her history. Once she enthusiastically told everyone a story about World War II and immediately shied away when Steve wanted to discuss more with her. </p>
<p>Steve had thought the shyness was there because she isn’t that familiar with big crowds. But it had annoyed him when he saw she can joke well with everyone except for him. He almost thought that she hated him, or that she wasn’t interested in Captain America in the slightest, and interested in more of a bad boy type like Bucky. </p>
<p>However, one night everything changed. She’d been living in the tower since her first day working with Pepper, although not on the same floor as the Avengers. Last year, after he and Bucky finished a mission in the Middle East, Steve accidentally rode to the wrong floor, which is one level below his room. He realized it after he walked into the end of the right-wing, where his bedroom should be but ended up hearing the breathless voice of the woman he is craving. Panting and moaning Steve’s name. </p>
<p>Steve was stunned. He really wanted to break down the door and make love to her or fuck her senseless, but his morals got the best of him. He left the floor that night feeling hot and bothered and ended up spending a full hour in a cold shower in his bedroom.</p>
<p>But now, the prospect of seeing her again at the team meeting makes him giddy. Sam had accidentally revealed that Steve’s feelings weren’t unrequited, but he’d pleaded with Steve not to say anything. And after waiting for almost a year without progress, Steve definitely will make a move today. </p>
<p>“Tony.” Steve greets Tony, followed by Sam. Steve and Sam arrive on time for the meeting. </p>
<p>Steve can see her, immediately bickering like an old friend with Sam. On the other hand, she only gives Steve a curt smile, which he hates. He wants that playful banter to be only for him and no one else. He sighs. Yeah, he has it bad.</p>
<p>During the meeting, Steve can tell that something is bothering his baby doll. The way she reacts and responds is different, although Steve can easily see how she still flushes every time Tony calls her kid.</p>
<p>Steve hums while listening to her melodic voice. How can her voice be so angelic but sexy at the same time? It reminds Steve of the night when he caught her moaning his name. Ever since then, Steve has always found a way to listen carefully, mainly because of his bedroom just a level away, and his enhanced ability helps him with this new obsession. Listening to his baby doll’s voices at night. It makes his pants tighten, and the urge for a release is tempting. </p>
<p>After the meeting, Steve wants to ask her something, but Tony gets him out of the way and talks about the next agent briefing for the new recruit.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of Steve’s eyes, he perks when a specific question is asked to Sam. A question or request that Steve hopes is for him. Why Sam? Why not him, Steve Rogers, Captain America? Is he not good enough? </p>
<p>Steve wait patiently as he listens to the frustrated sigh from his baby doll. He doesn’t even realize that Tony excuses himself to pick up a phone call.</p>
<p>Steve turns to face Sam, who stands across from him and in front of Steve’s baby doll. Steve eyes Sam, who is eyeing him back.</p>
<p>“So I believe Tony, I mean Mr. Stark will give us time off starting Tuesday, Sam…?” she says.</p>
<p>Steve gives Sam a don’t you dare agree with her plan face. Sam nods at Steve, knowing that there is no way Sam can agree to be the fake boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Sorry, kid I… I don’t think I can do it,” Sam replies carefully.</p>
<p>“I thought you would help me?” A sudden disappointment is evident, Steve can sense it. But he’s glad Sam didn’t accept the invitation. </p>
<p>Tony, done with his call, comes back to Steve to discuss the training again.</p>
<p>“Sorry, that was Nick. So, where are we? Oh yeah, new recruit…”</p>
<p>Steve can still hear the conversation clearly after that. It kills him when she said she was nowhere near Sharon or the Carter clan level, or how she’s just a human and not a superhero.</p>
<p>“Okay, I think I need to head back to the tower,” she says. “I am pretty exhausted. Have fun in Las Vegas! I will visit Nat first before she leaves me to have fun with you guys.”</p>
<p>Steve is aware of her steps, coming closer to her office space where he and Tony are right now. </p>
<p>“Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers, have a good weekend.” The polite smile she gives to him before she leaves the office makes Steve realize that he’s once again failed to make a move. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Once he gets back to his room, Steve decides to take a cold shower. He needs a clear head to think quickly. The semi-hard cock that he’s had since the meeting has failed to subside. Steve takes off his sweatpants in all his glory and starts running the water. After feeling the pressure from the water with his palm, Steve steps in and closes the glass shower door behind him. </p>
<p>Although cold water isn’t Steve’s best friend, he welcomes the first piercing pour of water on his skin. Steve starts to lather his long hair with shampoo and massage it. He closes his eyes as he reminisces about his dream last night, so clear and so real. He dreamt about her, his baby doll, standing in front of the shower glass door, naked like the day she was born. </p>
<p>He continues to lather his body with a cleansing gel, that has a subtle warmth of dark rum fragrance. Not too strong but not too weak for his enhanced smells. As Steve lathers down, he becomes aware of his engorged cock. He remembers that in his dream last night, Steve stood exactly the same in this shower, but he wasn’t alone. He can remember vividly that his baby doll was helping him, kneeling in front of him and stroking his cock. </p>
<p>Steve strokes his cock, trying to mimic the movement in his dream. The way she would stroke his cock and balls and the way she put her lips at the tip of his cock, her eyes looking at Steve through her lashes. Steve is close. He lets out a guttural noise from the back of his throat, hand stroking with more pressure again and again. Steve imagines his cock buried inside her throat, her gagging and choking while Steve grunt and spurt his cum. After a long sharp intake of air, Steve opens both his eyes and see the thick white cum that landed on the shower floor now diluted by the water. </p>
<p>Steve puts his head back under the shower while he cleans all the suds from his body. With renewed vigor, he steps out from the shower with a clear plan in mind.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hi Mom, yes, I am still in the office…” you finally call your mom after she rings you for the fourth time in a row. </p>
<p>The office door was opened, and you are distracted when you see Steve Rogers come in, wearing a red sweater and khaki pants, like when you saw him for the first time. However, Steve’s nowadays always supporting a beard, hair a little bit longer, although always styled neatly. Oh, how you wished you can feel the softness of his hair and make a mess out of it, especially if he were between your legs.</p>
<p>“Dear, are you listening?” Your mom’s voice pulls you out of your daydream.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mom. I…I don’t think I can attend this year’s Christmas.” You awkwardly try to tear your eyes from the Captain.</p>
<p>“Nonsense. Why can’t you, honey? It’s not even that far.” Your mom’s voice was loud, and you cringed at it. Warmth creeps from your neck to your cheeks. You hope Steve doesn’t get upset by your loud video call. But to your dismay, it’s a cue to make Steve interested in what you are doing rather than doing whatever he wants in the office. </p>
<p>“I…I…my boyfriend can’t accompany me, so I don’t think there’s any point in attending Dad’s Christmas dinner. There is also a charity event on Tuesday night.” You hope this will make your mother give you an out and let you skip this dinner. </p>
<p>“Now, honey, are you lying to me about your boyfriend? It’s okay, I won’t push you to date Edward anymore. He said he will bring his new girlfriend to the party.” </p>
<p>Did your mom just accuse you of lying? </p>
<p>“Mom, I have a boyfriend, but he is very busy and I… I don’t want to add the pressure of meeting you and Dad, especially at his dinner,” you lie again. Your heart beats faster than usual, like it always does when you’re lying or nervous.</p>
<p>“What is he busy doing, honey? He is definitely not an Avenger, right?” your mom continues, but you are distracted when Steve comes closer to your desk. But what really makes you freeze is when he walks behind your chair and lowers himself to kiss your left cheek.</p>
<p>“Hi, Doll, sorry I am late.”</p>
<p>Steve is kissing your left cheek. You are too shocked to move until  your mom’s shriek makes you wince. Your mom’s voice is so loud you fight the need to cover your ears. </p>
<p>“Oh my dear god, honey, you never told me that you date Captain America!” Your mom’s voice is hysterical but also ecstatic. “Captain, thank you for your service.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Mrs…?”</p>
<p>To your surprise, your Mom gives Steve her full name, almost seductively. </p>
<p>You are still too stunned to react, but your brain is screaming at you non-stop. You turn your chair to face Steve and searching his face to find something, anything to explain what on earth is going on. </p>
<p>Steve just holds your hand and gives you a reassuring smile, continuing to chat with your Mom.</p>
<p>“We are just starting a relationship, and I understand your daughter’s concern. She’s been very supportive, and she knows that I am very busy.”</p>
<p>You just nod at the screen, still not sure what to say. </p>
<p>“I have moved my schedule for the next couple of days and forgot to tell her that I finally can come for Christmas.”</p>
<p>You arch your right eyebrow at him and don’t realize that his big warm hands still engulf your small ones. </p>
<p>“But of course, only if my baby doll agrees to come too. I know her work with Stark tech and the Avengers isn’t easy.” </p>
<p>“Of course she will agree. Right, honey?”</p>
<p>You don’t have a choice, do you? You let out a heavy sigh, but Steve’s reassurance that he’s got this through your interlaced fingers makes you glad.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mom, we will come” you say meekly.</p>
<p>“That’s what I wanted to hear, dear. I can’t wait to meet you in person, Steve. Please take good care of my precious daughter.” Your Mom’s chirping voice is starting to give you a headache.</p>
<p>“I will, definitely.” Steve smiles at your Mom and at you. He suddenly gives you a quick kiss on the forehead, and you can’t help all the heat creeping up from your neck to your face. </p>
<p>You quickly disconnect the video call when you hear your Mom cooing at you. Oh, what have you gotten yourself into?</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain Rogers…”</p>
<p>“Steve.”</p>
<p>“What?” You tilt your head to the right, brows knitted, eyeing Steve in confusion.</p>
<p>“Try to start calling me Steve if you want this to work out.” Steve arched his left eyebrow at you. Blue stormy eyes were looking at you as if he knows what you are thinking. He was half-sitting on the floor in front of you, hand still holding your small one.</p>
<p>“But…but why…?” You scrunched up your nose a little bit. Things you  do every time you get confused.</p>
<p>Steve stood up, bringing you with him. He sat at your office desk while you stood up in front of him, hands still on each other.</p>
<p>“I am sorry— I—” You can see Steve is struggling to find the right words. You are waiting patiently, albeit still in a daze.</p>
<p>“I asked Sam last Friday what was bothering you.” Steve confesses. And you would be  lying if you said you weren’t melting right now.</p>
<p>“I know you have been working with us these past years. Although we might not be good friends and it’s none of my business but I…I asked Sam, anyway. Thought that I might be a little help.” Steve’s eyes were searching yours, and you saw that kicked-puppy expression again.</p>
<p>“Thanks… S-Steve.” You say, reassuring him that you are thankful.</p>
<p>“You aren’t mad at me?” Steve asks you with that thoughtful yet soft look.</p>
<p>“Mad? Of course I’m not. If anything, I am grateful that you were willing to help me. I know that you are busy.” You awkwardly lower your gaze at anything that is not Steve Rogers eyes. Your confidence is gone every time you’re around this man. </p>
<p>You can feel his fingers holding up your chin, demanding you to look back at him.</p>
<p>“Listen, doll…”</p>
<p>Your belly flutters at the pet name. Is it wrong to feel cherished even though this is just an illusion?</p>
<p>“We only have two days to get to know each other. Please stop gazing everywhere else if we are both in the same room, ok?”</p>
<p>You just nod at him, but then you remembered, Sharon. He has a girlfriend. Your heart starts beating fast. What should you say to her if you meet her at the Gala?</p>
<p>“Cap—Steve— What about Sharon? This, I can’t do this.” You bowed your head but quickly looked back at Steve.</p>
<p>“I might not be a good actor, but I’m not a bad liar. But—But I will feel horrible if Sharon knows you helped me with this stupid plan.”</p>
<p>“Sshhh— listen, doll, you won’t need to worry about that.”</p>
<p>Why won’t I need to worry about that, you thought.</p>
<p>“We broke up a long time ago.”</p>
<p>Your eyes widen and your mouth snaps shut. You try to recall the last time you sawSharon, hell you try to remember the last time you saw both of them together. Realization hits you. Sure, you work with both Stark and the Avengers. Arranging their big events and sometimes even helping with scheduling an interview and  maintaining their public image as  heroes. However,their personal lives have never been part of your standard operating procedure.</p>
<p>You never thought that Steve and Sharon broke up. Your expression softened, your inner child celebrating this situation, but you suddenly chided yourself over being petty.</p>
<p>“I am sorry to hear that, Steve,” you say in attempt to try to comfort him, and you hope it’s working.</p>
<p>“Thank you. You don’t need to feel sorry about that. We weren’t meant to be.”  Steve gave you that smile. The smile that instantly makes you melt like a puddle of marshmallows on graham crackers.</p>
<p>"Since we have  limited time before the dinner, what if we meet in the lounge and start planning how this is going to work out?” And there’s his playful smile again. He is going to be the death of you.  </p>
<p>“Yes—of course, I can do that.” You wonder, what did in your past life to have Captain America come to your rescue.</p>
<p>Steve stands up from your desk and pulls you a little bit closer to him. His body radiates warmth that makes you want to hug him right then and there.</p>
<p>“See you at dinner time?” he asks and you nod at him. To your surprise, Steve brings both of your hands to his lips and kisses them gently.</p>
<p>“You need to get used to all of this.” He winks at you. “We want this to look believable.” he releases your hands and moves away from your desk.</p>
<p>“Rogers, you are early.” Tony entered the office and looked at you and Steve, a little bit confused.</p>
<p>“Just a little.”</p>
<p>“Right, right. Kid, are you joining Pepper and me to go to Peter’s house tomorrow?“ Tony was glancing down at his Stark phone while expertly typing like a mad man.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Stark, but I changed my mind. I’m planning to go home this year.” Tony’s eyes are on you in an instant.“Are you sure, kid? I don’t like how they treated you. They don’t seem like good parents, no offense.”</p>
<p>“None taken, Mr. Stark.” You smile at Tony.“ Please send my greetings to Aunt May and Peter.”</p>
<p>“Will do, kiddo. Steve, let’s start the conference call with Nick. I don’t want to hear his lecture anymore,” Tony rolled his eyes and started walking to the meeting room.</p>
<p>“After you, Tony.” Steve says, turning back towards you, “see you tonight, doll,” he winks, leaving you stunned and breathless.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Steve was contemplating his next step. He’s sure he wants to pursue a more serious relationship with you. Hell, Steve wants to marry you. However, he acknowledges your past relationship and takes it into consideration.  If he asks you right away, he’s afraid that you will see him as taking advantage of the situation, and he doesn’t want that.</p>
<p>Even with Sam’s information on how you harbor feelings for him doesn’t make Steve a hundred percent sure asking you out right now is a good idea. By becoming your fake boyfriend, Steve has the upper hand. He will have the opportunity to assess his chance with you more closely, and meeting your family will be a benefit. If everything goes well, he can have your parent’s blessing, and it will be easier to start with that.</p>
<p>Days went by in the blink of an eye. During the evenings you plotted for Christmas at your parents, Steve tried hard to be as gentlemanly as ever. Every time he sees you plotting, he always tries to touch you, kissing your palms, petting your hair, and kissing your beautiful cheeks. He can see that you are still very awkward, although you don’t show any resentment toward his actions.</p>
<p>Steve offers his actions as an excuse to let you familiarize with the way a lover should be, alas from his perspective. It’s a bit tricky for him to not blatantly show you how much he wants to devour you most of the time. But so far, so good, he can control himself.</p>
<p>Both of you decide to keep this fake dating a secret. Firstly you don’t want everyone to know you involved Steve, Captain America into the mess that is your silly Christmas dinner. You insist that this is for his own good. Secondly, Steve has his own plan. He actually wanted everyone to know that you are his. But before that, he needs to play his cards well.</p>
<p>Before the morning flight, Steve insists that the night before, both of you should spend more time rehearsing this fake dating situation. Steve asking you for more detailed information about your family and any potential dates your mother Introduced you to in the past. Although in his spare time, Steve also asks Friday to find the information as well.</p>
<p>Steve was a bit taken aback when you blurt out how surprised you are with his openness to helping you. He’s tempted to ask you out now, but he chooses not to. He distracts you with a lot of questions to make you forget about it. If he can prove he can be the ideal man that you can’t resist, he will strike you at the right time.</p>
<p>"Steve…” Steve was too distracted. He didn’t see you coming. He gulped as he saw you there, wearing a yellowish cable knitted dress that accentuates your body. Legs only covered with black skin-tight pants they called leggings, making Steve want to  run his hands over it. The knitted cap that you used only makes you prettier, emphasizing the contour of your face and making your eyes pop.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I am late…” you are slightly panting.</p>
<p>“Don’t need to run doll. We still have time.” Steve smiles and his hands open up to hold yours. You shyly take his hands and sway them a little bit. Steve already put both of your luggage in the trunk, you decided it was better to pack early, and last night you left the small luggage neatly packed and ready for Steve. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” You reply Steve with a nod. Steve walks with you to the car hand in hand. He opens the door for you, and you thank him.</p>
<p>The ride to the airport was spent in silence, but Steve didn’t hate it. In fact, he likes it. He keeps his fingers entwined with yours. He enjoys every moment your small thumb unconsciously caressing his hands. He is happy knowing you, although you’re sure he will be sure to initiate the gesture between the two of you more often now.</p>
<p>Steve knows he only has two nights that he can put to good use, to smooth out his plans. The level of desperation he has was beyond 100%. He doesn’t think he can wait any longer. The prospect of having you for himself makes him giddy. Worst case scenario  he will make you submit to him. The sooner, the better.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Charles!” you immediately release Steve’s hand when a familiar face greeted you in the airport parking lot. You give the old man a big hug and a warm smile.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to finally meet you again, young lady.”</p>
<p>“Charles, stop that. I am not young anymore.” You scoff at the nickname. “Charles, this is Steve. Steve, this is Charles. He has been working with my family for a long-long time before me, and my brother were born.”</p>
<p>“Oh my goodness, Captain America up close. You have great taste, young lady. He is definitely better than Mr. Thompson.” Charles happily shakes Steve’s hand. A fanboy glint can be seen in Charles’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Please, just Steve. I am off duty right now.” Steve gives a polite smile and continues a small conversation with him before following you inside the car.</p>
<p>“Who is Mr. Thompson?” Steve asked Charles when you and Steve finally sat in the backseat of the car.</p>
<p>“One of the most arrogant and haughty people I’ve ever known.” Charles rang in while he drove the car carefully. The road is kind of slippery as there is snow covering the entire city.</p>
<p>Steve’s amused face didn’t escape you. However, you can feel the grip of his right hand tighten a little bit. To be honest, your heart races every time Steve holds your hand. Small different movements such as tugging at your hands, and tightening his grip, always make your heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>You’re still not used to it. Not used to every sweet little detail Steve is showering you with. You know you only have two days, and you are a little bit afraid that after this, you and Steve will become strangers once again. You hope there’s a tiny little courage in you to ask him out.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours? You look very serious.” Steve’s voice pulls you from your thoughts.</p>
<p>“ It's—nothing.” you shake your head. Steve doesn’t look convinced, but he lets it slide.</p>
<p>It takes some time for the car to arrive at its destination. The big luxurious cabin is full of light. The flight was delayed and the drive was slow due to the weather so it took you some time to reach your parents cabin. </p>
<p>You realized that the snow finally stopped when Steve helps you out of the car. The maids greets both of you, and Steve empties the trunk efficiently.</p>
<p>“Doll, are you ok?” Steve’s voice distracts you for a bit. You meet his stormy blue eyes, concern clear on his face. You smile and nod at him. This time you make a move to hold Steve’s hand first and tug him slightly. You know it wouldn’t work, but you try it anyway.</p>
<p>“Come on, I can’t wait to see my mom’s reaction when she meets you in person.” You giggle at him.</p>
<p>Steve can’t help but chuckle at that. “I hope you will save me if things get seriously terrifying.”</p>
<p>“I can’t promise you that.” you suddenly stop in front of the big door, Charles was already inside, leaving you and Steve alone on the porch.“ Steve, thank you for a…”</p>
<p>The front door suddenly opens, and you are caught by surprise when your mother coos your name a bit too loud for your liking. “Honey, we’ve been waiting for you! Oh. Here they are. Our hero, Captain America.” You cringed.</p>
<p>“Please, just Steve, ma'am.” Your mom squealed in delight when Steve attempted to shake her hand.</p>
<p>“Mom, please.” You’re not-so-little girl mode activated in an instant. Your mom stopped. However, you can see her grinning ear to ear like a schoolgirl, which makes you shake your head at her.</p>
<p>You lead Steve inside the cabin that you are familiar with. The dinner table is already loaded with cutlery and silver, looking so festive. Thanks to Charles’ taste.</p>
<p>You let your mom get back to whatever she was doing before and continue to search for your dad, who’s probably in the main area of the cabin. Although you prefer to meet your dad alone without any guest’s present, you politely greet everyone there. You hug your dad and introduce Steve to him.</p>
<p>The delightful look in his eyes is clear, never in the slightest did he think that you would date one of the Avengers, especially not Captain America.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room is suddenly too eager to meet the captain. It might not be overwhelming for Steve, but it is for you.</p>
<p>As good as you are dealing with people as a PA and working with PR, meeting a crowd of powerful people is kind of intimidating. Especially if you are somewhat the center of attention. Sensing your discomfort, Steve place his hand at the small of your back and excuses himself. “Thank you, gentlemen, but I need to make a conference call with Tony Stark, and since my girlfriend also works for him, we better do it sooner rather than later.”</p>
<p>Steve guides you out from the crowd, hand never leaving your back. After a quiet moment of escape, you tug his hand. “Thanks, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, doll.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“So, should I show you around the cabin?” Steve told you to lead the way, and you excitedly showed him around. You start from the living room, giving him a background story on the last time you visited the cabin. You show him several photos that decorated the side table. Every time Steve compliments how cute and adorable your childhood pictures are, you can’t stop the rush of heat that crawls up from your neck to your cheeks.</p>
<p>You spend another 30 minutes, showing him every part of the cabin to but skipping the room with the other guests who probably had late tea shenanigans with your mom.</p>
<p>“This is my room.” You open the door to your bedroom. Your room is located in the upper part of the cabin, making it have the lowest ceiling compared to the rest of the bedrooms. The attic style room is painted in white. The queen-size bed is positioned under the lowest part of the roof and flanked by two-night stands. A wood beam and white lace curtain just perfectly shields the bed while the light of the faceted-crystal flush mount lamp makes the atmosphere in the bedroom more romantic.</p>
<p>You arched your eyebrow at how different this room is compared to the last time you visited two years ago. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know that you liked this kind of style. Really vintage and feminine.” Steve chuckled.</p>
<p>“The last time I was here, this bedroom didn’t really look like this.” You say.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Steve asks as he walks closer to you, blue eyes never leaving yours.</p>
<p>“I am not into that vintage and feminine style.” You pause and take in the surroundings of your bedroom. Both nightstands are decorated with white roses and candles. A Christmas tree stands nicely near the bed and fireplace, complete with all the boxes that are wrapped cutely. Next to it is both you and Steve’s luggage. Charles has put it nicely across the only sofa you have in the room.</p>
<p>“I grew up with two brothers that always see me as the weak little sister.” You recall, eyes facing the window and looking into the distance behind the snow. “My mom always dressed me as this little princess, I guess, because I am the only girl.” A small chuckle escaped you as you remember the way Charles helped you with Tinkerbell, glittery wings for your fourth year birthday. “I think I kind of changed when I was a teenager. I did everything my brothers did, dress in a suit, take an archery class, and I almost followed in their footsteps to become a lawyer.”</p>
<p>“And why didn’t you?” Steve asks holding both of your upper arms gently.</p>
<p>You look at Steve in the eyes. You can see the curiosity in those blue eyes. “Because I am not good enough.” A bitter smile is what Steve got. “I don’t excel in those things as my brothers do. I think I am just trying to escape, I don’t want to be this little girl that her mother brings to every occasion to meet a husband. </p>
<p>"Do you—, do you hate it? What you do, working with us, Avengers?”</p>
<p>You chuckle “no…not at all, if anything, I am glad that I work in a place away from my parents and my brothers prying eyes.”</p>
<p>Steve pulled both of your hands into his big one and squeezed them. The action makes your belly flutter in an instant.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to stay in this room?” You can feel the concern in his question.</p>
<p>“I—um—I am ok.” You take a deep breath and exhale slowly, “It’s not a big deal. I might have missed it anyway.” You give Steve your best smile, you hope.</p>
<p>A knock on your door interrupts your conversation with Steve. Charles stood in front of your open door and smiled at both of you. “Dinner is ready, and all the guests can’t wait to meet our new couple,” Charles said with glee.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Charles, we will go downstairs soon.” Steve replies, hands still holding yours. Steve leads you downstairs, closing your bedroom door quietly.</p>
<p> ***</p>
<p>The dining room is full of guests. Steve can see your father sitting at the main chair while your mother sits at the other end of the table. Another four men sit to the left side while their wives sit opposite them. There are still four chairs vacant, and Steve immediately pulls the nearest chair out for you and sits next to you, messing up the seating arrangements.</p>
<p>Not long after that, a much younger couple sits in front of them. Steve can sense how your body suddenly stiffens. Steve’s immediate response is to hold your hand under the table. The small smiles and thank you from you can only be heard by him.</p>
<p>Steve dislikes the nature of your relationship with this Edward guy. But surely, being Captain America has more appeal than just regular lawyers in town. Regardless of Edward’s father’s association with your father.</p>
<p>“Oh, look who stopped by for Christmas dinner. I thought you cut ties with your family.”</p>
<p>“Edward, that’s nice of you joining us here even though you are not a part of the family.” Your father instantly clears his throat.</p>
<p>Steve chuckles at that reply. He is proud of his baby girl. Even though he likes your shyness and somewhat submissive demeanor, Steve can’t deny he likes your reaction. It’s entertaining for Steve when you reply to Edward’s words without a wince, showing Edward how you despise him.</p>
<p>As dinner slowly starts, Charles arrives a minute after Edward is ready to speak again. He gives Edward a glare and exchanges a look with you. A very disappointing look.</p>
<p>“Captain, it’s really a pleasure that you are joining us here for dinner. Apologies for my daughter and Edward’s quarrel before.” Your father and the other guests were quiet during your argument with Edward.</p>
<p>Steve smiles. “To be fair, I love how your daughter can be feisty even with us Avengers. There is nothing that can stop her, really.” You instantly lower your gaze, the shy side of you always lingering every time Steve speaks about you adoringly.</p>
<p>Edward was stunned. He didn’t realize that he is now sitting in front of Captain America. Now he knows why his date Emma has been tugging at his blazer since the time they sat at the dining table.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Captain, I didn’t really recognize you before, you look a little bit different. I am thankful for the service and protection you give us, especially during Thanos.” Edward was surprisingly really polite now. There is a sense of genuine gratitude when he speaks.</p>
<p>Steve looks Edward in the eyes and nods. He didn’t reply, he just gave the poor man the Captain vibe without answering.</p>
<p>“It’s a rare occasion that we can have a Christmas dinner with Captain America.” Emma suddenly chirps in and sends a lascivious look towards Steve.</p>
<p>“Emma…!” One of the guests suddenly cuts in at Emma’s open flirting towards Steve. You know Emma, although not closely. She is one of the daughters from one of the guests, your dad’s client. The blonde woman openly attacked you when your mother arranged a date between you and Edward two years ago.</p>
<p>Steve brings your left hand to his soft lips and kisses it. “Yes, I am actually here accompanying my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“No way!” Edward’s sudden shout makes Steve arch an eyebrow at the man. “I am sorry. But there must be a mistake.” he continued, eyeing you and Steve, trying to catch the lies in there.  </p>
<p>“Enough!” Your dad shouts at the table. “We are here for a Christmas dinner.”</p>
<p>A regret immediately shows on your face, you wish you didn’t go home this year and trigger all this nonsense. The warmth of Steve’s big hands reminding you that he is here, supporting you. You squeeze him back, signaling that you are ok, wishing that dinner will be over soon, and you can hide in your bedroom.</p>
<p>The dinner continues smoothly, although slightly awkward. Your parents’ guests having a small conversation here and there while you and Steve just listen. Sometimes you steal a glance towards Steve when he answers several questions from them. On the other hand, Edward and Emma are just quietly eating their dinner, although you can feel  Edward glaring daggers at you.</p>
<p>After the dinner ends, your parents and the guests have some small business talk regarding the firm. Both you and Steve decide to excuse yourselves and go to sleep early because you’re still tired from delay earlier today. Steve leaves first, excusing himself to use the bathroom. </p>
<p>“I’m going to make a hot chocolate before going upstairs. Do you want one?” You ask him, averting your eyes right away when he gets closer to your personal space.</p>
<p>“Of course, that’s a treat before bed. Thanks, doll. I’ll be back in a minute.” Steve gives you a quick kiss on the nose before leaving you to go to the bathroom.</p>
<p>You’re practically humming, happily as ever. You pour the dark chocolate mix you love the most in a cup. Both cups are freshly made, and now you are thinking of adding some dessert to bring with the hot chocolate.</p>
<p>“What game are you playing?” Edward’s voice is quite loud in the kitchen. Everyone is either helping to clean the dinner and leftovers in the main kitchen or helping prepare the guest bedroom.</p>
<p>“Game? I don’t think I’m playing any games right now.” You look away from Edward. Carefully placing the two hot chocolates on the tray. You walk closer to the refrigerator when Edwards hand pulls your shoulders and he flings you against the fridge. You let out a yelp and you can feel the throb on your right shoulder as it slams to the refrigerator.</p>
<p>“There is no way Captain America will date you. This is to make me jealous, isn’t it? Because I choose Emma over you? Tell me! Tell me!” You are mad, and without even thinking, you slap him in the face.</p>
<p>“You are the worst, Edward. Don't  think because you work with my dad, and he likes you, you can act however you want.” You spat at him.</p>
<p>“How dare you, you little shit.” You close your eyes, but his hand didn’t land on you. Slowly, you open your eyes and find Steve standing in front of Edward and shielding you. His right hand caught Edward’s before he could hit you.</p>
<p>“If you dare, even in the slightest, to lay a finger on her, I will make sure that you can’t use any of them for the rest of your life” A crack and a scream can be heard from Edward. You quickly ask Steve to let Edward go saying that he is not worth it. With a loud sigh, Steve lets Edward go. He cups your face to see if everything is alright and inspects if there are any bruises. He smiles and kisses your forehead.</p>
<p>“What happened here? I heard a loud shout?” Charles comes running. His voice sounds like he’s been doing a marathon. His tired eyes are confused, looking at you and Steve. The ringing of Edwards cries divert Charles’s attention to the poor man on the floor. “Mr. Thompson, are you ok?”</p>
<p>Steve picks up the tray on the table with his left hand while his right one is intertwined with yours. Steve looks at Charles and then to Edward. “If he touches what’s mine again, I’ll make sure he’ll regret it for the rest of his life,” Steve says firmly as he leads you out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comment and kudos are really appreciated. Let me know what you think about this &lt;3</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>I'm @chuuulip on tumblr</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am @chuuulip on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>